At present, a business colleague is not a professional maintainer of knowledge base without consideration of identifiability in knowledge classification, so that adding knowledge with poor identifiability into the knowledge base may affect the whole situation. In addition, most of present customer service robots do not support multi-round dialog interaction and dialog management, or, even though they do, require manual intervention and configuration. Moreover, customized management over multi-round dialogs is required by different channels such as an online channel or a telephone channel, which makes system migration performance relatively poor.